Drabble Collection
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: A collection of very short avatar stories. 1&4 Zuko, 3 Iroh, 5 Xmas, 2 & 6 misc.
1. Tapestry

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar: the last airbender

This one is a crossover with the onlinegame EverQuest.

**Tapestry **(268 words)

Zuko stumbled upon a mysterious uncharted island, Tranquility Island, while searching for the avatar. Little did he know that the island was actually part of an expanding densely populated world called Norrath.

When Prince Zuko asked any of the residence if they knew the whereabouts of the avatar they frustrated him by asking which one he meant.

With feelings of frustration mounting, the young prince caught sight of tall dark tower. The design of the tower was a gothic style that was popular in the older buildings of the Fire Nation. Perhaps there were some of his people still there.

As he entered the tower a tapestry in the atrium caught his eye, it was of a handsome nobleman, half burnt as dark as charcoal, half whole. Zuko grimaced at the tapestry of the burnt faced nobleman.

There were few handsome noblemen in the world, and even fewer with a burn on one side of their face. This must be someone's sick way of mocking me, Zuko thought. Unbeknown to Zuko, it was actually of Solulek Ro, a half-burned god.

Zuko, after staring blankly at the tapestry for a few moments, realized that he had neither seen a soul, nor heard a sound since he entered the tower. It was obviously abandoned, the prince realized, as he turned around and approached where the door had been only to find a metal wall in its place.

The Fire Nation prince glanced back at the tapestry. The man in the tapestry was older than him. Maybe it was a prophecy, or a trap of Zhao- one of his rivals.


	2. The Great Lie

This was written for challenge of rewriting a scene of a episode. This is what really should have happen instead of two earth kingdom tribes believing Aang's lie at the end.

**The Great Lie** (189 words)

Aang had just finished telling the Gon Jin and the Xjang that the source of their long feud was a childhood squabble over a game; he smiled, hoping they believed his lie.

"You've got to be kidding me," the cheiftan of the Xjang muttered. For once the leader of the Gon Jin nodded in agreement.

"No no," Aang said quickly- as if to clear up a simple misunderstanding. "I mean it."

"It makes no sense," the Gon Jin leader stated. "Our redemption ritual and grudge go back far longer than one hundred years."

"Yeah," the Xjang added. "It sounds like a stupid fib!"

"But-," Aang started to try to explain, as the two tribes set off to the Earth Capital. He sighed, as Katara and Sokka started to lecture him about why he shouldn't lie, even if it's for a good cause.

"You know," the white-haired Gon Jin said, as he happened to be in ear shot of the Xjang chieftain. "I was really expecting more from the Avatar."

"Yeah," the pig-tailed Xjang woman agreed. "But maybe he meant it to point out how silly old tales can become."


	3. Losing to Oneself

Authors' note: Fe is a character of Reblaw and mine creation (sort of), he appears in Yin and Yang, a quick and dirty explanation of him is that he's the opposite of Iroh personality-wise - but the same as Iroh genetically (only big physical difference is that Fe is in great shape for his age).

**Losing to Oneself**

"What are you doing here!" the dark-haired woman demanded. She was just entering her usual tavern, to relax for the day when she saw a familiar face, which was very out of place.

"Nothing," the old grey-haired man said smiling innocently. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Go away," Jun said sternly. It wasn't that she hated Iroh; it was more that she didn't like him and had other things to do than have him follow her around like a lost puppy.

"What?" Iroh asked, trying to look innocent. "Can't a guy go to a tavern to get a drink anymore?"

Jun decided to just ignore the old man. She entered the tavern and gazed around, as if looking for someone. The bounty hunter pretended she didn't notice Iroh following her in. Finally the person she was looking for caught her eye. Iroh glanced over to see how it was and his jaw just about hit the floor.

"You're here to see Fe!" Iroh asked, shocked, as he followed Jun through the dense crowd.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Jun snapped back.

"But," Iroh protested. "I'm just like Fe, we're the same for the most part."

Jun stopped short and turned around glaring at Iroh, "No, you're not the same. For one thing, Fe doesn't have the beer gut you do."

"What's he doing here?" Fe asked the dark-haired woman who sat down at his table, who was being pursued by the chubby old man. "I'm Fe."

"No idea," Jun said, hoping Iroh would just leave on his own. "Never met him before in my life."

"May I join you?" Iroh asked Fe and Jun, smiling politely.

"No," Fe answered, causing Jun to smile. Iroh sulked off and pouted by himself.


	4. Zuko's Bill

Zuko's Bill

By Mdalia and RebLaw

"What the…!" Fire Lord Ozai exclaimed upon opening a letter from the Family and Children's Welfare department. "CHILD SUPPORT!"

Ozai sat down, and started reading the copious amount of paperwork sent him. Apparently Zuko fathered a child, and thus owes child support on said child. Fair enough, Ozai thought, he sewed his share of wild oats back in his day.

"This can't be right," Ozai said out loud. "This last page makes no sense; it says that Zuko fathered 37 children by 37 different women… The amount they're asking for child support is more than the Fire Nation's GDP!"

Thirty-seven! Ozai knew his son did inherit his dashing good looks, but still that number seemed high. Perhaps it was Iroh's influence on him. Either way, something had to be done.

Fire Lord Ozai boarded his fastest ship, along with a most reputable doctor. At that time the Fire Lord was unsure of whether it would be better to just have his banished son killed or merely render him unable to father more children.

- - - - -

As the Fire Lord boarded his teenage son's ship he shouted for his son. Zuko came running as soon as he heard his father's voice calling for him for the first time in years a bit baffled as to the occasion.

"Zuko!" Ozai shouted still fuming. "How could you! Thirty Seven! What possessed you!"

"They tortured me," Zuko cried. "They wouldn't leave me alone until I …"


	5. Iroh's First Christmas

Iroh's First Christmas

Once upon a time, in a little Fire Nation war ship, there was a retired general named Iroh. Now Iroh was an old man, his beard gray, his belly was plump, and he wore the dark red armor of the Fire Nation. While drinking some new exotic peppermint spice tea, the old man realized he wasn't quiet where he thought he was.

"You're on in five minutes," a grumpy short man in odd green attire scolded the confused old man. "And take off that cheesy body armor, nobody's going to be shooting Santa."

"Excuse me?" Iroh said. "Five minutes until what, exactly?"

The green-clad man sighed in frustration. _Did they send another one with Alzheimer's?_ he thought to himself meanly. "Santa, you're on in four minutes. You know the drill, sat there, listen to kids prattle on, have your picture taken with them. Same old, same old."

"I am Iroh, not Santa," Iroh gently corrected.

The grumpy man dressed as an elf rolled his eyes, wondering how many more hours of volunteer work he had left. He began to wonder if he had made the wrong choice in choosing community service over jail time.

"Of course you're not Santa," the disgruntled elf said sharply. "But the children want to believe you are. You can make believe you're Santa for the children can't you?"

"Well, I suppose," Iroh said thoughtfully. Children are okay. Agni knows Zuko was much easier to handle as a child.

"Okay," the elf said, holding up a red and white suit. "Now get out of that body armor, get into this Santa suit and get out there! You have three minutes!"

"Fine fine," Iroh agreed. "Help me out of this armor then."

"Geez," the elf grumbled. "How did you get into this to begin with? Mrs Claus must sure be in great shape to help lift this crap."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zuko was in a bad mood. He walked into his uncle's chamber, expecting to find the gray-haired old sage, but instead finding a white bearded fat guy who smelled of whiskey.

"Where is my uncle?" Zuko demanded angrily.

"Hohoho," the drunk old man said. "What do you want for Christmas, little boy?"

"Your head on my a platter," the angry prince growled. "Where is my uncle?"

"My, my," the old-timer chortled. "If you talk like that to Santa Claus you won't get anything but coal in your stocking."

"Leave my socks alone," Zuko snapped. The old man must be daft.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I want a pony," a little girl dressed in pink began, trying to talk as fast as humanly possible. "An' a princess dress, an' a butterfly hair-bands, an' a pink convertible for my dollie."

"Oh my," Iroh commented. "Good luck with all that, it is an awful lot."

"But," the little girl said, her face scrunching up as if she were about to burst into tears. "I was a GOOD girl this year!"

"Oh, you were?" the gray-haired asked gently.

"Yes," the girl said bravely. "I gave you lots of cookies an' milk last year. I wanna do the same this year."

"Hmmm," Iroh pondered. "Maybe it might be better if this year, you give me tea, not milk."

"Ohhh," the girl said wide-eyed. "Okay. If I leave tea, you promise?"

"Sure," Iroh smiled. "Have a good Chris-mas."

A young boy ran up to Iroh, and immediately began chattering away about the latest "action figures." Whatever those were. Iroh, bored with the idle chatter, couldn't help but notice the mother of the very young man.

The woman's long dark hair reminded him of a woman bounty hunter he had once encountered. On a whim he spoke up and said, "Excuse me ma'am, your son seems to miss you, you may join him on my lap if you desire."

The mother of the little boy raised her eyebrow, it was bad enough her child was encouraged to sit on an old man's lap, she would not stand for the old man making passes at her. She grabbed her child and left post haste.


	6. Forbidden Fruit

Appa's stomach was growling. Those hairless monkeys, the humans, were leaving him alone finally. Luckily he was in a lush field with plentiful berry-filled bushes. The hairless monkeys also left their food unguarded. This was going to be a tough call. The grass looked so nice and fresh, the berries looked as thought they would melt in his mouth, but the human's food look like a sweet forbidden fruit.

Appa decided the only way to resolve this dilemma was to further examine his options. The grass was just the perfect shade of green. The berries were so ripe they looked like they would fall any day now. But, the human's food, it was what humans ate, therefore it must be good.

Just as the first humans could not resist the forbidden fruit, Appa could not resist the not so hidden human food.

"Appa!" Sokka yelled, catching a glimpse of the flying bison eating his food. "AANG! Control that monster!"


End file.
